Turmoil
by The Normal Twit
Summary: A Gwuncan story exploring how the two deal with rabid exes, which movie to see and more things like death. A series of one-shots sometimes interlinked, but most of time not. The title will make more sense in later chapters.


**Turmoil**

 **Summary: A Gwuncan story exploring how the two deal with rabid exes, which movie to see and more things like death. A series of one-shots sometimes interlinked, but most of time not.**

 **Also I do not own TD.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Movies

"Duncan." Gwen's cool and collected voice that usually made Duncan's heart melt only caused him to roll his eyes. Currently, they sat on Duncan's bed, cigars gallore, black, red and punk posters were everywhere not to mention the mess, with food, dirty smells, but Gwen did not mind. "Duncan." Gwen repeated, snapping her fingers, despite the fact they were sat next to each-other, Duncan had other things on his mind. "Duncan!" Duncan's eyes snapped open, he turned her, grinning at her scribbling down things in her note.

"Yeah, pasty?"

Gwen looked up, slightly annoyed. "Yeah, pasty?" She echoed, a glare on her face before she let out a laugh followed by further chuckles. "What movie should we go and see? Death Brides II?" Duncan and Gwen both shook there heads, "The Attack of Mayhem?" Duncan nodded, while Gwen did not do so. "Huh? Really? Pfft, the movies ads and promos make it looked like an explosion and car filled chase with a few minor shootings and guns and a few buildings falling?"

"Wow. I am surprised, I thought you liked gore." Gwen frowned, she knew Duncan was right, as did he with the smug smirk shown on his face. Gwen lightly punched him.

"Not mindless gore!"

"What like that time we abandoned the school dance in favour of crashing cars?" Gwen groaned when Duncan recalled that, "Admit it. It was hot like you." Gwen blushed at the compliment, Duncan got up and walked away. "And that's, how you distract a girl." Gwen gasped and got up, marching out into the foyer, eyes darting around, "In here." Duncan called out, Gwen sourced the noise to the bathroom, trying to twist and open the door.

"Ugh. Duncan, this isn't funny!" Gwen was lucky the door was not opaque, otherwise her smirk would have betrayed what she was saying.

"Chill toots, I am taking a whazz."

"Well what movie are we gonna watch?" Duncan groaned at Gwen's persistence, "It's the only way. So, I'll put you down for Sacre Blood!" Duncan's objections were ignored as Gwen walked off smug. "And that's how I get what I want."

* * *

Gwen and Duncan sat the movies. "Why couldn't we ditch this?" Duncan asked, Gwen glared at him. He grinned sheepishly, "Okay, okay!" Duncan got out a straw and as Gwen watched the movie began to spit ball others. "Ha! Gotcha!" Duncan cheered, Gwen turned to him, giving him a menacing glare. He sighed, and then hurled a spit ball at Gwen, it hit her in the face.

"Why you-" Gwen hopped onto Duncan and the two began to wrestle. Duncan locked eyes with Gwen, and pecked her on the cheek. Gwen was clearly focused on something else, Duncan followed her eyes and gasped.

It was too late.

Gwen began hurling spit balls at Duncan with the newly acquired straw and paper. Gwen's grin was large as Duncan cried out in pain, "Now. This is what you get for not letting me watch the movie." Gwen warned.

"Ugh!" Gwen and Duncan froze they knew that voice. "You two imbecilic creatures deserve each-other!" Courtney roared, a few seats ahead. "I have BEEN trying to ignore you, but-"

"Couldn't resist my charms, huh?" Courtney huffed, "Courtney." Gwen and Courtney's eyes both widened. "Now, if you don't mind, we're trying to watch a movie." Courtney was fuming.

"YOU HAVE BEEN PELTING SPITBALLS AT ME FOR AGES!" Courtney suddenly yelled, making everyone jolt. Her tirade involved swearing, but Gwen and Duncan engaged in a lengthy make out session, blocking her frugal attempts to annoy them. "You know what-me and my boyfriend do not need this." Courtney then turned around sat down, watching the movie.

"Uh, Courtney. This isn't a date."

Gwen and Duncan also recognized this voice. "ALEJANDRO?" Both were shell shocked, Courtney just laughed. Meanwhile, the door to entrance slammed open, two people walked in, with flashlights. "Hey, hey!" Duncan spoke, even though Gwen's expression told him to do otherwise, "We haven't done anything today!" This caused almost the whole cinema to glare at them.

"Maybe we should leave..." Gwen shrugged.

"We're not here for you. We're here for a Courtney." Courtney gasped, and stood up, tear eyed and pouts ready and armed. "Now, missy," The two said as they strode to her, grabbing her by the arms. "That won't work on us." Courtney then growled and kicked them in the shin, and sat back down in her seat.

Duncan and Gwen laughed at this. "Even though she stinks..." Gwen stated as they got up, "That was still sick." She whispered, so Courtney would not hear them. Duncan nodded in approval as they exited the cinema. "But calling her Courtney and not princess? Darn, did you see how hurt she was? You know...I feel kind of bad." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Look sweet cheeks, she can't get over this. She can't get this. Only her fault." Duncan's attempts to cheer Gwen up did not work, so he dived in, his lips puckered up. Gwen stepped back. "What? Have I got some popcorn in my mouth?" Gwen shook her head.

"Let's just home."

"Screw home, I need to put my good barber uniform to use. Why don't we skip down to the barber shop, singing a song, and then cut people's hair JUST as they ask." Duncan and Gwen laughed for a long time, once they had finished they had to clutch their stomach. "See, normal couples wouldn't do this...pansies..." Duncan also muttered further expletives.

"Oh, you are starting to sound like Courtney." Gwen joked.

Duncan frowned, he shook his head rapidly. "Nah. Too far. Too far."

"Lighten up." Gwen told him, Duncan was not ready to relent however.

* * *

 **AN: It stunk, didn't it? You see I have never read Gwuncan, written it. I just wanted to try my hand at writing it.**


End file.
